


Eight Little Hunters

by meowimsydney



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowimsydney/pseuds/meowimsydney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty sad. I'm sorry...:( Also may be trigger warnings)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eight Little Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty sad. I'm sorry...:( Also may be trigger warnings)

Eight little hunters with no help from Heaven;  
Fire on the ceiling and then there were seven.  
Seven little hunters running out of tricks;  
One made a deal with yellow eyes and then there were six.  
Six little hunters somehow still alive;  
One was mauled by a hellohound and then there were five.  
Five little hunters trying to escape the slaughter;  
And then there were four (one died with her daughter).  
Four little hunters didn't stop to see;  
One was shot by a leviathan and then there were three.  
Three little hunters couldn't tell false from true;  
One got caught between heaven and earth and then there were two.  
Two little hunters nolonger on the run;  
One died to save the world and there was one.  
One little hunter stared down the barrel of his gun;  
His brother was gone now so is he and then there were none.


End file.
